El dolor de una pérdida
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ YohxAnna, Hana ]] Los sentimientos de Anna al perder a su hijo. Las palabras que Yoh le dedicará a su esposa


**Se supone que debería estar haciendo tres tareas para el cole... y no he hecho ninguna por escribir fics (mi mami me va a matar o.o) pero bueno...**

**Espero que este fic les guste... esta un poco triste, pero me llegó la inspiración despues de hojear (no leer) el libro "Un hijo no puede morir" de Susana Roccatagliata (Lo tengo que dar el próximo mes n.n)**

**Shaman King es de Hiroyuki Takei, pero estoy segura que despues de la amenaza terrorista que le mandé hace poco me lo va a regalar... o al menos a Ren xD**

* * *

**El dolor de una pérdida**

Las lágrimas corrian por su rostro, sin poder controlarlas. Despues de toda una vida tratando de parecer fuerte, una dama de acero, ahora se encontraba con el alma completamente destrozada. Sentía como la gente le observaba, sus miradas ardían sobre su piel. En otras circunstancias se habría molestado con tanto ojo sobre su persona, pero ahora... no le importaba nada. Nada. ¿Que más daba la vida? Le habían arrebatado lo que más quería en el mundo, su existencia no tenía ningún sentido. Viviría como una sombra, sin alma ni nada, simplemente estaría como una presencia permanente, incapaz de sentir algo más que sufrimiento.

Sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro. Intentaba consolarla, pero no podía hacerlo. Él estaba como ella, destrozado completamente... aunque al menos no lo expresaba tan abiertamente en su exterior. Anna supuso esa actitud como una manera de darle fuerzas a ella. Hubiera querido agradecerselo, pero su mente sólo tenía un pensamiento, que daba vueltas y vueltas:

"Hana esta muerto. Mi hijo esta muerto... jamás lo volveré a tener cerca..."

**-------------------------**

Sus piernas temblaban aún. Había sido horrible ver como bajaban el pequeño ataúd hacia las entrañas de la tierra, hacia la oscuridad. La oscuridad tragandose a su Hana. Lloró y lloró, apenas escuchando las palabras de consuelo que le daban a ella y a Yoh. ¿De que servían? Esas personas no sabían, no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba pasando

Bueno, ella e Yoh

Su esposo prendió las luces de la Pensión. Completamente silenciosa, a diferencia de días pasados, en que un pequeño rubio corría gritando alegremente de acá para allá, ganandose unos cuantos regaños por parte de su mami

_"¿Por qué tuvo que morir?"_

-¿Quieres un café? - ofreció Yoh. Ella aceptó. Cualquier cosa que sacara de la garganta esa sensación amarga. De la garganta y del corazón. Al menos temporalmente

Al rato llegó su esposo con dos tazas. Puso una en manos de Anna, quien lo sorbió con lentitud, intentando relajarse, que el aroma y tibieza de la bebida la alejasen un momento de allí, de ese dolor... pero era imposible.

Recordó las veces en que los tres se dedicaban a beber algún líquido caliente en la noche. Yoh y Anna solían tomar café, Hana un vaso de leche. Su hijo se quejaba de que quería beber de lo mismo que tomaban sus padres. Anna decía que era "muy pequeño" para eso, pero cuando fuera un poco mayor le permitiría que les acompañase con una humeante taza de café... algo que nunca logró hacer

Dejó la taza en el suelo, al lado del sofá. No podía seguir bebiendo

Yoh lo notó, observándola sobre el borde de la taza

-¿Que sucede, Annita?

Anna no respondió, pero la mirada que le dirigió fue suficiente respuesta. No había frialdad, como era común en ella. Solo tristeza, tristeza infinita

Yoh dejó tambien su taza en el suelo, para luego volver a mirar a su esposa

-Anna, yo... no se que es lo peor aquí: el hecho de que Hana haya muerto, o verte así

Anna fijó su mirada en él, Yoh prosiguió:

-Tú siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte. Yo... no quiero verte así, Annita. Me haces sufrir mucho más. Y estoy seguro de que Hana tambien quiere ver a su mami fuerte, como él la recuerda

La joven rubia respiró profundo, escuchando las palabras de su esposo. Intentó sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, regalarle al menos una sonrisa, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso escapó un sollozo de sus labios, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente

Se desconectó completamente, no quería saber nada más. No quería recordar, no quería vivir, no quería... los brazos de Yoh rodeandola interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se abrazó a él, sin parar de llorar

-Annita, te lo suplico... todavía me tienes a mi ¿No me ves? Debemos esforzarnos, salir adelante juntos, como Hanita hubiese querido - aquí se interrumpió el joven shaman, como si el recuerdo de su hijo lo hubiese emocionado, pero siguió adelante - estoy seguro que él nos esta observando, ahora. No tenemos que ponerlo triste ¿Ves? Ahora mejor nos secamos esas lágrimas ¿Si?

Las palabras de Yoh habían calado hondo en el alma de la itako. Ahora sabía porque ella seguía viva: porque Yoh la necesitaba, porque ella necesitaba a Yoh. Ambos debían seguir juntos, unidos, tal como antes y despues de tener a Hana

Abrazó con más fuerza a su prometido, sintiendo, a su vez, como el se aferraba más a ella. Siguieron fundidos en ese contacto por mucho tiempo. Incluso a Anna le pareció que unos pequeños bracitos, los de su Hana, se aferraban a sus piernas, como lo hacía cada vez que veía a sus padres abrazados

No abrió sus ojos para comprobarlo. En el fondo de su alma, lo sabía. Sonrió débilmente

Despues de todo, la familia volvía a reunirse

_"... Tal vez un día yo también pueda decirle a Dios 'Abba, Padre'. Tal vez algún día pueda también tener un reencuentro feliz con mi hijo, a quien he llorado tan amargadamente en esta vida"_

Susana Roccatagliata "Un hijo no puede morir" (Fragmento)

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bueno... me emocioné un poquitín mientras lo escribía... no se, no soy muy sensible en cuanto a la muerte de niños pequeños (sufro más cuando mueren universitarios ;-;) pero describir a Anna así... me afectó**

**Plix, se los ruego REVIEWS! No sean crueles conmigo**

**Chauz, hasta la proxima**


End file.
